Payback
by ephifer95
Summary: After the little lake incident, Nate has only one thing on his mind, payback. Sequel to 'My Perfect Night' Read and review! Sequel's out! It's called 'Tonight'
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:THANK YOU FOR REVIEWING GUYS!! THIS IS THE SEQUEL TO 'MY PERFECT NIGHT' FOR THOSE OF YOU THAT WANTED IT**

**KEEP REVEIWING ENJOY AND REVIEW!!:)**

**DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING, ONLY THE STORY**Payback (Nate's POV)

* * *

I am having some confused thoughts whether I should be happy and treasure this night as the greatest night of my life or if I should throw this night away like it never happened. The night I finally get to have my first lip-lock with a girl that I really like and Shane just has to come into the picture and make me fall into the lake!! And now, because of Shane, she's probably never going to talk to me again!! I'll apologize later. I'm storming over to Shane's cabin, still soaking wet, deciding to pay a little visit. This one was going to be a visit he wished he'd never had. Right when I burst through the door, he jumped up, with a pale look on his face.

"SHHAAANNE!!" When I yelled, it probably took all of the camp's attention

"Y-yea-yeah?"

"WHAT THE HECK WAS THAT FOR?! THANKS TO YOU, CAITLYN PROBABLY WON'T TALK TO ME AGAIN, AND YOUR MOM IS GOING TO NEED TO PLAN FOR YOUR FUNERAL PRETTY SOON!!"

I'm pretty sure that that yell shook the camp up

"Sorry Nate, I didn't expect to see my best friend finally made a move on a girl and end up sucking her face off."

I responded with something that I knew would keep Shane up for nights

" You better say your prayers Gray cus you are gonna get it!"I said with a smirk

After those words, I left the cabin, leaving an extremly frightened Shane that looked like he was about to wet his pants. I had to admit that seeing someone as scared as he was is pretty funny. As I was walking, I was thinking about my plots for Shane's night that I knew he was going to kill me for.

(Next Morning)

"NNAAATTTTHHHHAAANNN!!"

I fell out of my bed, confused. I suddenly remembered what happen last night. Slightly laughing to myself, I got dressed and headed for his cabin only to find him in a very sticky situation. I couldn't help but burst out laughing! His hair and hands were sticky, his skin was paler than usual, and his head had my signiture!! I was a really funny sight!

" What the heck Nate??"

"I warned you. And don't blame me if you're a heavy sleeper!!"

"Okay fine. Ya got me back, but one question, why is my skin paler??"

I started to laugh again

"That's night cream!!"

I fell on the floor, crying my eyes out! My sides were really starting to hurt me so I stopped. Shane was still trying to get the honey from his hair. I left, going straight to the lake, knowing that that's where Caitlyn would be. As I walked over, I did see her, with a smile on her face. I sat down beside her.

"Hey"

She turned around and put an even bigger smile on her face when she saw me

" Hey yourself" She responded

" Look Caitlyn, about last night-"

She cut me off

"Nate, don't worry about it. At least you got him back."

"How'd you know about that?" I was confused. This just happened a few moments ago

" I could hear Shane scream"

"Oh, right"

"What'd you do to him?"

"I put honey on his hands and hair, and with a new twist, I put night cream on him!!" I started to laugh again. She laughed along with me. After a few moments of silence, I broke it"

"You okay?"

" Upset and happy"

"Why?"

" I'm upset because camp's over and I won't see any of my friends."

"And you're happy because?"

"Because I met you"

Both of us blushed at that comment

"Caitlyn, do you wanna go out sometime? After camp I mean."

"Sure, I guess. Oh and here's my number, give me a call sometime, okay?"

She held out a piece of paper with her number on it. I took it and gave her mine.

" I will. Look I gotta go help Shane with his hair problem."

"Okay, see you later Nate."

"Okay, Oh and Caitlyn?"

"Yeah?"

"I meant what I said last night"

After that, I put her into a kiss, more passionate than the one last night since we weren't going to see each other for a while. I pulled away after a good 30 seconds.

"Bye Nate"

"Bye"

With that we pulled into a hug, a tight one at that. I pulled away, got up and left her. Well, I said sorry, she forgave me, and she doesn't hate me, thank goodness! I'm on my way to Shane's cabin to help out with that mess. That was another mission i accomplished. And that mission, was payback.

* * *

**A/N:READ & REVIEW PLEASE!! I HOPE YOU ENJOYED IT!!**


	2. Sequel!

**A/N:THERE IS A NEW STORY OUT. IT'S CALLED 'TONIGHT'. IT IS THE SEQUEL TO 'PAYBACK' AND TREQUEL TO 'MY PERFECT NIGHT' I HOPE YOU ENJOY!!:)**


End file.
